1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a veterinary medicine containing multhiomycin as an effective ingredient. More particularly, this invention provides a medicine for promoting growth of animals and preventing various kinds of diseases of animals which contain multhiomycin as an essential component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventors have pursued extensive studies on various kinds of antibiotics produced by microorganisms and continued further study on multhiomycin, an antibiotic disclosed in the Journal of Antibiotics Vol. XXIII, No. 5, pp. 231-237 (1970) by H. Yonehara (one of the present inventors) et al.
H. Yonehara et al. reported in the said publication that multhiomycin is a new antibiotic obtained from the micelium of Streptomyces SP 8446-CCI, which is extracted with methanol and purified by silica gel chromatography and forms yellow needle-shaped crystals, melts at above 300.degree. C. and has no or negligible optical activity. C.sub.44 H.sub.45 O.sub.11 N.sub.11 S.sub.5 was suggested for its molecular formula by elemental analysis and molecular weight determination and it was further found to exhibit inhibitory activity against gram-positive bacteria but no activity against gram-negative bacteria, mycobacteria and fungi. However, the above authors did not find that multhiomycin is useful as veterinary medicine.